


17. OMG

by AlannaBlack



Series: LOVE SCENES [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Peter Parker, Texting, mensaje de texto, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack





	17. OMG

"Hola. 

Ya pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos pusimos al día y han pasado muchas cosas. Espero no aburrirte con todo lo que tengo que decirte pues la verdad no sé cuándo te vuelva a escribir porque voy a estar ocupado estudiando para mis exámenes y probablemente también me vaya a mudar, aunque no es seguro. Todo depende de la escuela en la que me acepten. Metí solicitudes para tres escuelas más y sólo es cuestión de esperar a que me llamen. Digo, tengo muchas ganas de seguir adelante y creo que lo principal es empezar a ponerme en paz con la gente que estuvo involucrada en todo este trance. Fue muy doloroso, tú lo viste y creo que, por eso mismo, ya es hora de seguir.

Empiezo con lo más difícil. Te había dicho esa vez muy vagamente, que las cosas con Tony no habían salido como yo había pensado. La verdad es que estaba tan aturdido, tan confundido que después de un par de horas empecé a pensar mejor todo. Hasta May se enteró y se sorprendió. Yo no se lo dije directamente esa vez, sino que se enteró por los chismosos que nunca faltan. No es como que haya visto a Tony y que con toda la intención le haya dicho que no quería volver a saber nada de él. Bueno, sí se lo di a entender y sí se lo dije, pero no fue para vengarme o desquitarme. Tenía que decirlo de la forma en la que las cosas iban fluyendo y pues dije lo que pensé.

No era como yo me había imaginado antes, que todo iba a ser de color rosa ni mucho menos o que me iba a echar a sus brazos y lo iba a besar apasionadamente. Hasta esa vez en que lo volví a ver me di cuenta de que él sí había sentido algo por mí, que lo que yo había sentido al principio, sí hubiera sido un amor correspondido. Pero yo necesitaba vaciar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso instante, porque la verdad es que la primera vez que lo tuve de frente, no supe qué decir ni cómo reaccionar. Por eso dejé que, en la segunda ocasión, todo fluyera como yo lo iba sintiendo, nada más. Si le dije a Tony las cosas cómo realmente las iba sintiendo, no fue para hacerlo sentir mal ni para hacerle daño. Lo hice para no explotar ni hacer una estupidez de la que después yo pudiera arrepentirme.

También te comenté que me había enamorado de verdad. Te parecerá ridículo y si te quieres burlar, adelante, hazlo, pero es verdad. Desde entonces estoy saliendo con alguien y creo que él es el indicado. Creo que él es la persona que necesito a mi lado y con la que de verdad quiero estar. Fue difícil para May aceptarlo, por todo lo que había sucedido y porque aun las cosas estaban muy recientes y todo eso. Lo discutí acaloradamente con ella, pero al final, me dijo que, si yo estaba seguro, que lo intentara.

No te voy a mentir, pero con mi novio (¡es tan raro decirle así!) las cosas fueron muy difíciles al principio. Pensé que iba a ser sencillo y ya, pero no. Al principio peleábamos mucho por la falta de tiempo para vernos, porque no coincidíamos con los horarios, porque nos dimos cuenta de que cada uno tiene su carácter para ciertas cosas (no, no es lo que estás pensando, ¿eh?), porque también resultó ser bastante celoso (yo también, así que estamos a mano) pero a pesar de eso, ya cumplimos dos meses. 

De hecho, voy a ir con él al baile de graduación. Al principio, le dije que no, pero él insistió tanto (¡es tan persuasivo!) que le dije que sí, que si no le daba vergüenza estar rodeado de adolescentes ebrios y alocados, no había problema. Dijo que justamente por eso quería ir. Habló con May, le pidió permiso para que yo no llegue esa noche y no te imaginas la vergüenza que me dio cuando él se fue, porque May y yo tuvimos “la conversación”. Todavía me acuerdo y me da mucha pena. Él lo dijo como si nada, le dijo que me llevaría a cenar y que tal vez me llevaría al otro día, después del mediodía. May se puso roja como nunca y dijo que sí, que me cuidara mucho, que nos portáramos bien y que en serio cumpliera con el horario o lo iba a demandar. Él ni se inmutó y dijo que sí. ¡No sabes cuánto anhelo que llegue ese día! ¡Estoy tan nervioso! 

Y lo quiero mucho. La verdad no sé que haría sin él, porque sabe lo que quiere, es decidido, habla demasiado (¡hay días en los que no sé cómo pedirle que se calle y a veces creo que lo hace sólo para molestarme!) pero me hace sentir protegido y también deja que yo lo cuide. De hecho, renunció a su trabajo para estar más tiempo conmigo y para ayudarme a estudiar. Sí, sí es mayor que yo y sí es quien te estás imaginando. ¿Sabes cómo pasó todo?

Después de que salí de ver a Tony, llegué esa noche a la casa y May estaba preparando la cena. Fue cuando tú y yo chateamos y me quise ir a dormir, pero no pude. La verdad no estaba seguro de hacer eso que tú me dijiste que hiciera. Creí que era muy cruel, pero también le pedí consejo a dos más y me dijeron exactamente lo mismo. Obviamente tuve que pedir ayuda a May y a uno de sus amigos, bueno, al único que tiene porque no es alguien muy sociable que digamos. Me acosté un rato, estuve dando vueltas y de plano me decidí y salí a buscar a una florista a esas horas de la noche. Nunca me imaginé que yo me le iba a declarar y a pedirle que fuera mi novio. O sea, sí lo llegué a pensar alguna vez, pero no creí que me atreviera ni que fuera a tener el valor de decírselo. Le marqué a su amigo para saber si él estaba ahí y me dijo que sí, que fuera porque se iba a ir temprano, en la madrugada. Me la pasé esperando afuera de su casa para darle la sorpresa porque la última vez que lo vi, ves que te dije que habíamos discutido. 

Me hubiera gustado mucho que hubieras visto su cara en cuanto me vio ahí. No lo podía creer. De momento lo vi molesto, muy enojado porque pensó que estaba burlándome de él. Sí se enojó un poco pero cuando vio que iba en serio, cuando escuchó lo que quería decirle, no me reclamó ni nada. Se acercó, me abrazó y me dio mi primer beso en serio (el que tú me diste no cuenta, ese fue de amigos, ¿ok?) y pues si todo sale bien, en cuanto cumpla los dieciocho, nos vamos a casar. ¡Bueno, yo me imagino eso! Lo veo tan decidido, esto es tan real que a veces ni yo me la creo. May estaba algo molesta, pero ya no. Me gusta que cuando va a comer a la casa, ellos dos se llevan bien.

Él no sabe nada del otro. No se lo quise comentar para no echar a perder las cosas y menos porque te digo que es celoso y no quiero problemas. En serio que no le quise decir nada y el otro tampoco insistió. La última vez que lo vi fue esa vez, cuando me vino a dejar a la escuela después de que vi a Tony en febrero. Bloqué su número, porque me estuvo llamando algunas veces y en un mensaje yo le dije que ya no me buscara, que no malinterpretara las cosas ni mucho menos. Que le agradecía mucho las dos veces que me había “salvado”, pero sólo eso. Me pidió que saliéramos como amigos, pero le dije que no, que no soy de dar falsas esperanzas ni mucho menos. Créeme que ni siquiera me aprendí su nombre, siempre se lo ando cambiando, pero eso es lo de menos. Dejó de llamar. May a veces me hace bromas y me dice que si quiere, le pude levantar una orden de restricción como la que le había puesto a Tony, pero es solo eso, es una broma.

Y pues, eso es todo. Creo que si me vieras ahorita, no me reconocerías. Ya no uso los lentes, todavía uso el bastón, pero ya no me molesta. Me veo mejor, ¡al fin me visto mejor! Y me siento feliz. Estoy en paz. Me siento mejor que nunca. En serio, MJ, la vida me está tratando mejor que nunca. 

Ojala que pronto puedas escribirme y decirme que piensas. Saludos".

 

"Ah, ok".


End file.
